


【盾冬】Let me know（PWP）

by PandyMIEQIU



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:48:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22581274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PandyMIEQIU/pseuds/PandyMIEQIU
Summary: 但冬兵只是睁着湿漉漉的眼睛看着他，恳切地乞求道:“用力，史蒂夫”他舔了舔被咬得发麻的嘴唇，“让我感觉到，让我感受到你爱我。”
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Kudos: 11





	【盾冬】Let me know（PWP）

史蒂夫开始频繁的做梦。

他的梦多半都没有新意，全是七十年前画面的重放，如一卷老旧的黑白胶卷不断反复的播放。

他会梦见很多，会关于布鲁克林:面容模糊的父母，友善爱笑的邻居，嘲笑他体弱多病的同学，蹲在路口等他的流浪狗，抠门刻薄的书店老板和她凶巴巴的夫人……

也关于军队:总是崇拜的望着他的小护士，定期来检查他身体情况的科研学者，鲁莽顶撞他的新兵蛋子……当然，也还有咆哮突击队。

但梦境的最后，当这些影像都如潮水般冲他身旁冲散去，所有模糊的画面都会凝结在一个人身上，他的视线逐渐变得清晰，鲜明，色彩浓烈，滚烫又灼目。

巴基。

史蒂夫猛地睁开眼，第一眼就对上了一双冷冰冰的眸子。

冬兵问:“你叫我？”

他的眼睛半眯不睁的，看起来也刚醒没多久的样子。

史蒂夫愣了一下，然后反应过来自己肯定又在梦里瞎喊了什么。他摇了摇头，坐了起来。他感觉头疼，想吐。

冬兵毫不客气地指出:“你睡得不好。”

“抱歉，巴基。”史蒂夫勉强的勾了勾嘴角，他的头发乱糟糟的支棱着，看起来像只炸毛的大金毛，“我吵醒你了吗？”

冬兵皱了皱眉，“没有。”他短促的回答道，但眉毛仍然皱着，似乎不太满意他的回答。

史蒂夫没多说什么，他抚了抚冬兵覆在侧颊上的头发，像哄一只小兽那样说:“再睡一会儿吧。”而自己却掀开被子下床，走出了卧室。

浴室里的水声响起。还留在床上的冬兵注视着他离开后的卧室门，没有动作。

史蒂夫有时也和梦里的人交流。

多少是不着边际的对话，梦本来就是毫无逻辑的，他也不介意一天中有那么一两个小时的自己是这样的。没有逻辑的对话使他感到轻松，在梦里他不必要时刻保持清醒，去应付现代人的黑色幽默和他永远听不懂的冷笑话。

况且，也只有梦里，只有不清醒时，他才能壮着胆子抱抱自己心爱的人。

天呐，他太想抱一抱巴基了。

可不是现在，现在巴基对他还不熟悉。尽管史蒂夫感受得到冬兵是信任他的，但他们中间终究是有什么缺失了。他偶尔也给冬兵讲讲从前的事，他梦里的那些事。但是不多，他害怕巴基会觉得他将冬兵和中士看作了两个人。

史蒂夫很少讲起他们的曾经，毕竟再次相遇已经是万幸之幸。他只是说爱你，珍惜的不厌其烦的对巴基说我爱你。

他不在意冬兵是否会回应……不，见鬼的，他在意死了，冬兵冷漠又困惑的眼神总像根刺一样扎在他的心口，而他甚至不能回答冬兵“你在说什么？”的疑问。但，史蒂夫又明白所有的感情都需要时间的堆积。

他想爱是一种感官，如听觉、嗅觉、触觉，只是它发生在人们的心里，隐秘而伟大。

他想让巴基重新开启这个感官。他想说，嘿，感受到了吗？这是我的心。

梦也不都是令人向往的。

他又到了这，列车巨大的轰鸣声震彻山谷，风雪凛冽的涌向他几乎要将他吹翻，可他眼里除了那只被冻的通红的手再也看不见别的什么东西。

“史蒂夫？”

铁杆发出轻微的“咔擦”声，然后坠落。他周围的一切都好像失了真，声音消失，色彩迅速退散。只留给他一个灰色的崖底。他感到难以呼吸。

“史蒂夫！”

他猛地惊醒，急促的喘息，心跳如雷。眼前一片漆黑，然后被子发出一阵窸窸窣窣的声音，床头的灯被打开了。

他一下回到二十一世纪。

巴基担忧的看着他。

史蒂夫花了很久才缓过气来，直到呼吸平稳，他才发现自己一直紧紧抓着冬兵的手。

“额，抱歉，巴基。”史蒂夫尴尬的松开手，揉了揉自己的鼻子。

冬兵没说话，他盯着史蒂夫，很久，才闷闷的开口说:“你刚刚呼吸很急促，一直在冒冷汗，还不停嘟咕什么对不起。”

他定义道:“你做噩梦了。”

“是的，很抱歉，”史蒂夫再一次道歉，真心实意的，“打扰到你了吧，巴基？”

冬兵看着他，嘴角紧紧抿着，眉毛又皱在一起。

史蒂夫被看得有些心虚，他选择起身:“我去客厅里睡。”说着就开始抱被子。

令他意想不到的是，一只金属手握住了他的手腕。

“不许去。”

史蒂夫有些意外:“可……”

但冬兵不给他解释的机会，“你到底怎么了？”他紧紧拽着他的手腕，“你心里不舒服，为什么不告诉我？”

“我……”

“你在梦里叫我，醒了又躲着我，你以为我感觉不到吗？我问你你只会傻兮兮的道歉，说打扰到我休息。见鬼的你没有打扰到我休息，我他妈恨死你的道歉了……看着我，罗杰斯，你为什么不敢看我？”他强势的往回一扯，将史蒂夫拉近。

“你对我隐瞒，还说我们是朋友，他妈的还是你告诉我这个词是什么意思的。不是说‘爱’吗……不是说我不懂吗？你这样我怎么可能懂？”

冬兵从来没有一次性说过这么多话，像一只咄咄逼人的恶犬一样吠出自己的不满。他没想到自己的情绪会这么失控，胸口剧烈起伏，呼吸急促不稳，这在以前是绝对不被允许的。可他顾不得那么多了，他只觉得肋骨下方的某处酸胀难受得不行。

“你在回避什么啊……是我做错了什么吗？”

史蒂夫显然也被惊到了，确切来说，是被吓到了。他漂亮的蓝眼睛睁得大大的，嘴巴滑稽地张成一个扁圆。但他只怔了片刻，突然就慌乱了起来，他不知所措的抬手想去碰冬兵，最后小心的擦掉了对方眼眶里的泪水。

巴基哭了，而这显然是与他有关。

冬兵看起来也愣住了，他的眼眶红红的，他没想到自己竟然会哭。但眼泪根本不受控制，这些液体脱离他的管控，像在报复他长久以来机械冷酷的对待，纷纷连续不断的从脸颊滑落。

史蒂夫凑近了，用指尖帮冬兵将被泪水黏在脸颊上的发丝捋开。他感觉一辈子也没叹过这么长的气，就将冬兵轻轻纳进了怀里。

耳边传来小小的抽气声，是冬兵将额头抵在了他的肩膀上。深切的自责与后悔中，史蒂夫用力收紧了双臂。

“对不起，巴基……”

他的嘴太笨，他说不出别的句子。他的懊恼与歉意堵在心头，却不知该怎么表达。

冬兵小声的开口:“你在难过什么？”

“我说不清……我只是，我从来都不想伤害你。”

“不，史蒂夫。”巴基却抬起了头，他看着史蒂夫的眼睛，“我想明白你的痛苦。”

“我想感受这些，而不是像个傻瓜一样除了将你叫醒什么也做不了。如果我不懂，如果冬兵不够像个人，那就教会他。如果他心里也有‘爱’，就让他明白。”

巴基坚定又固执的看着他，泛着水光的绿眼睛让史蒂夫感到无法呼吸。

“让我明白，史蒂夫，让我明白你。”

这是不对的。史蒂夫一边让自己往深处挺动，一边头脑不清的想，冬兵头埋在他胸前，右手攀着他的肩膀，左手克制的抓着床单。巴基的记忆还没完全恢复，他还不了解这些，根本不知道这么做意味着什么。

可，脚踝上挂着的内裤被扯开，史蒂夫架起冬兵修长的双腿，将它们往外掰开，一下一下又深又重的往里顶，似乎在宣泄一样。冬兵小声的抽气，他身体泛着红，被顶的上下颠动，一个劲儿的颤抖，但就是不愿意发出声音。

“巴基，巴基……”

史蒂夫急急的小声念着，声音又干又哑。他用手将冬兵的脑袋从胸前扶起，吻了吻对方布满汗水的额头。冬兵咬着嘴唇颤抖，闭上了眼睛。史蒂夫用鼻尖蹭他，他就歪歪扭扭的躲开。

史蒂夫有些不解，冬兵看起来像是在忍受什么痛苦一样:“怎么了，巴基，我弄疼你了吗？”

冬兵摇了摇头，睁开眼看他。他的绿眼睛湿透了，如湖水粼粼波动。他不说话，除了攀着他肩膀的手越收越紧，就只是喘气。

史蒂夫觉得自己清醒了一点。他放缓动作，抬起一点身子，俯视着冬兵，蓝眼睛里却满是担忧:“你感觉哪儿不舒服吗？”

“不，”冬兵小声的回答道，眼睛更湿了，他将自己撑起来，右手勾住史蒂夫的脖子，呼吸间的热气尽数喷在史蒂夫的颈窝与耳垂上。史蒂夫只觉得一股电流从耳根一路下沿，电的他半边身子麻酥酥的，但他没有继续用力，只是搂紧了冬兵。

冬兵的唇瓣磨蹭着他的侧颊，小声嗫嚅:“用力，史蒂夫……”

“巴克，你……”史蒂夫抬头看向冬兵。他惊讶极了，他本以为是自己太莽撞了，万万没料到冬兵会这样请求。

但冬兵只是睁着湿漉漉的眼睛看着他，恳切地乞求道:“用力，史蒂夫”他舔了舔被咬得发麻的嘴唇，“让我感觉到，让我感受到你爱我。”

“操。”史蒂夫低骂了一声，他感觉浑身的血液在都朝大脑远去，疯狂涌向下半身。他一下将自己抽出，在冬兵反应过来之前将他翻了个身，跪趴在床上，再重新狠狠插了回去。

“唔！”冬兵仰起头，整个人剧烈一抖，眼泪就唰唰的往下流。史蒂夫这一下进的太深了，如果不是他感觉背脊不断的有吻落下，他甚至以为身后的人在生气。

“巴基，叫出来。”史蒂夫握着冬兵的腰剧烈抽送起来，他的语气带上了点命令的意味，但更多的是劝求。

冬兵摇了摇头，他死死咬着下唇，只有在被顶的深了时才会漏出一两声惊喘。他习惯了保持安静，沉默让他有安全感。

但史蒂夫显然不明白这些，他见冬兵摇头，动作的更加凶狠，“叫出来，巴基。”他说着，语气温柔，下身却使劲往里一撞，“只有叫出来我才知道你感觉好不好。”

冬兵被撞得双腿发软。他终于妥协了，哀叫似的发出一声低吟，双手抓紧了床单。汗水从下巴上滑落下来，他开始随着史蒂夫顶撞的节奏，克制地小声呻吟起来。

房间里的温度不断升高，两个人都大汗淋漓，他们的动作越来越快，越来越肆无忌惮。欲望和快感冲昏了两个年轻的灵魂，史蒂夫大口喘息着，俯下身想亲亲巴基的后颈。

但他的手突然被抓住了，冬兵反手握住他的手臂，将他往下扯，声音抖得厉害:

“抱抱我，史蒂夫，抱抱我……”

他听起来那么可怜，好像没有这个拥抱，他就要枯涸而死了。

史蒂夫心里变得柔软又酸胀，他俯下身去，双臂紧紧拥住了冬兵。他更加用力的开合，感受着怀中这具身体的温度，这具身体的颤抖，眼泪就不知不觉地落了下来，打湿了冬兵的头发。

冬兵的呻吟越来越大。他还是为自己发出的声音感到一点不安，但更多别的东西冲散了他意识与身体的联系。冬兵感觉自己的灵魂摇摇欲坠，可他只觉得快乐。

史蒂夫勾过冬兵的下巴，用嘴唇去摩挲冬兵的嘴唇，然后将舌探进对方嘴里搅弄。冬兵不会接吻，但他学的很快，有关史蒂夫的事，他都学得很快。

他们吻的难舍难分，直到嘴唇发麻，才分开了一点。史蒂夫吻了吻冬兵的耳尖，凑近他的耳朵说道:

“我爱你。”

史蒂夫·罗杰斯是个不知悔改的混蛋。他总是低估了自己在巴基心目中的分量，无论巴基是否记得他，是否爱笑爱说俏皮话，是否愿意将被子全部让给他然后自己去睡沙发。他只知道这失去的七十年已让巴基的情感被冰封，被冻结。却不知那被深藏在冰雪之下的心是怎样将自己皱缩成小小一团，将珍贵的爱意储藏在角落。

它们在雪底静静的等待，发酵。当阳光再一次降落在西伯利亚的土地上，这些沉默的种子便不顾一切的突破冰层的阻碍，凶猛的，奋不顾身的冲向光来的方向。

深沉的绿色覆盖住整个雪原，寒风呼啸中耸立的，是巴基·巴恩斯忠诚的爱。

“我也爱你……史蒂夫。”

—END—


End file.
